


All Cards

by Code16



Series: Have To Offer [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU--with powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Begging, Come Eating, Compulsion, F/M, Mundane Fantastic, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Self-Sacrifice, Torture, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knows Harold wouldn’t want him doing this. He tells himself it’s strategic, that Harold needs every advantage he can get to keep saying no to whatever it is they want of him. He knows it’s a lie"</p>
<p>Spin-off/[Dark(er)] AU bit of Deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Cards

**Author's Note:**

> (in which John and Harold have been taken by the government, who want Harold to do work for them.)
> 
> Warning for brief mention of electricity. Same rape/noncon/dubcon warnings as Deal.

The first time, it’s not actually conscious. They’re showing him the feed again, Harold in the room with the electrified floor. It doesn’t activate, and he’s only standing, but John can see from how he’s holding himself how long it must have been, that it must be agony by now. 

He knows he’s being watched. On camera, at least sometimes through the one way glass. Probably the latter, now.

“Please, let him have a chair. Just for an hour.” He says it without decision, notices only a moment later how he’d turned to the glass, what he’d done. That it worked. 

The feed cuts out. Three minutes later, the technician (agent?) walks through the door. She undoes his restraints and lays herself out on the slab by the wall.  

“This bed is shit, so you’d better hurry up about this.” He’s already sliding to the ground. She lifts her hips but leaves the rest to him, settles her legs on him and forces him closer. She’s quiet, impatient and relentless. She wants him hard, and he thinks it’s about denial, but when she has her clothes on again, she tells him to get his dick out and come. 

“Lick it off the floor.” He does, tastes chemical cleanser harsh on his tongue. “Back against the wall.” She cuffs him again and leaves. They don’t turn the feed back on, but he doesn’t need to see to know. 

After that he starts looking for opportunities.

He’s in their possession, and they clearly don’t care about laws, or treaties. There’s not much they couldn’t just take, if they wanted. But not nothing. On his knees however many times, he puts everything he has into it, what thrusting into a gag wouldn’t give them. Begs to be fucked, begs for their mercy, is obedient to a fault and beyond, kisses tile and steal-toed boots, thanks them with all the sincerity he has. What they want is what he has to give, always, and for once he wants to be  _better_ , needs to be. It’s worth every instant and more when they let him ask again.

It’s not much, what he can get.   
“Let him have some water.”  
“90 minutes without the music.”  
“5 degrees.”  
They never let him see. He knows it can’t matter to their plan overall, or they wouldn’t accept his offers. And every time he’s so grateful it almost hurts.

He knows Harold wouldn’t want him doing this. He tells himself it’s strategic, that Harold needs every advantage he can get to keep saying no to whatever it is they want of him. He knows it’s a lie and it doesn’t matter because he sees Harold on the feed again, separated and helpless, and he can’t stand it, unendurable in a way the full breadth of the agents’ imagination isn’t.

(“Please,” he says to the latest of the agents when he gets a moment to breathe. “Please, I’ll make it good.”) It isn’t like there was a better use for his time, here. Or his body.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Cards (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802448) by [Zvia (Code16)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Zvia)




End file.
